A Camping We Will Go
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Jeannie starts getting ready for her camping trip with the Bellows only to find out that it's at a ranch and she is afraid of horses. Episode five in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Camp Clearwater

Mrs. Bellows entered the living room and walked over to Jeannie's bottle before she peered down at it and beamed brightly. "Hey Jeannie, are you ready to go camping with us?" she questioned her before Jeannie smoked out of her bottle and smiled back at her.

"Yes Mrs. Bellows!" she exclaimed excitedly before she folded her arms and blinked her eyes making a suitcase appear in front of her. "I'm all packed!" she announced.

"Well that's marvelous Jeannie but don't you think that you should, you know, change first." Mrs. Bellows said when all of a sudden Jeannie let out a horrified gasp before she folded her arms and blinked her eyes again instantly and magically changing her harem outfit into a short sleeved white top with a heart in the center of it and a pair of blue jeans and black hiking boots.

"How's this Mrs. Bellows?" she asked her before she bobbed her head and blinked a third time making a black ponytail holder appear inside the palm of her hand.

"That's a very cute outfit Jeannie, you definitely look like you're ready to go camping in the woods." Mrs. Bellows told her while she started fixing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Uh Mrs. Bellows, I hate to bring this up, but they're aren't bears or any other wild animals where we're going to be staying are there?" she asked her.

"Well take a look at it this way Jeannie, if there are you won't have anything to worry about because you can just blink them away or turn them into something else." Mrs. Bellows replied before her husband walked out of the bedroom with a backpack around his shoulders.

"Ah, good morning ladies. I see that you're all ready to go on our camping trip." He said with a grin.

"Oh yes, I can't wait until we get there! I'm looking forward to going hiking, canoeing, swimming and fishing." She said.

"I know, but the thing that I'm most looking forward to doing is going horseback riding." Mrs. Bellows said while she turned to look at her and grinned.

"Horseback riding?" Jeannie questioned her back anxiously.

"Yes. What's the matter Jeannie don't you like horses?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"Well in all honesty Mrs. Bellows, no." Jeannie told her with a shake of her head. "I've been afraid of horses ever since I was a little girl. And I'm over two thousand years old so that was a very long time ago." She said nervously and adamantly.

"Don't worry Jeannie, you don't have to go horseback riding if you don't want to. You can stay back at our campsite with Spot. Speaking of which where is he? Is he all ready to go?" Mr. Bellows asked her.

"Yes I already fed him and let him outside to go to the bathroom so he's already in the backseat of the car waiting to go. But he doesn't like to be left alone for an extended period of time. Otherwise he'll start barking and howling and I don't think that your neighbors around here would like that very much." She replied.

"No they wouldn't. So I think in that case we better get going then." Mr. Bellows said before all three of them turned around and started heading towards the front door.

 _…_ _._

Mr. Bellows pulled his van into the gravel parking lot before he stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Well this is it ladies," he began as all three of them threw off their seatbelts. "Camp Clearwater. I haven't been here since I was a boy and it sure does bring back memories." He said while all three of them climbed out of the car and Jeannie removed Spot from the backseat and hoisted him up inside her arms.

"Look Spot, there's a whole lot of room for you to run and play, and you'll even be allowed to go swimming in the lake with us." She told him.

"Yeah and not to mention there will be lots of sights, sounds, and smells for him around here." Mrs. Bellows began. "And of course thousands of trees for him to mark." She said with a little laugh before Jeannie sat Spot down in the ground in front of her and all of a sudden his ears perked up while he caught sight of a squirrel and then he started to bark and run after it.

"Well, we better go ahead and pitch our tents now." Mr. Bellows said while Spot continued to bark and chase after the squirrel.

"I could do it for you if you want me to Mr. Bellows." Jeannie said.

"Oh that's alright Jeannie, Amanda and I've got everything handled. Why don't you set up your tent and gather together some firewood. Later on we can grab our bathing suits and go swimming." He told her as Jeannie nodded at him.

"Yes Mr. Bellows." She told him before she took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sad sigh and then turned around and started walking away before she crossed her arms and bobbed her head making a rather large purple tent appear in front of her.

"Are you alright Jeannie?" Mrs. Bellows asked her.

"Yes Mrs. Bellows I'm fine. I was just thinking that this trip would be even more exciting if Anthony and Roger Healey were here." She told her.

"I know how you feel." Mrs. Bellows began. "But come on Jeannie, it's not like you haven't been camping with them before." She told her.

"I know." Jeannie began before she crossed her arms and bobbed her head again this time blinking a bunch of firewood into the fire pit.

"You know Jeannie, I mean this in the nicest way but I don't think that it's such a good idea for you to do magic around here. After all, what if somebody sees you?" Mrs. Bellows wondered before Jeannie nodded.

"You're right Mrs. Bellows, it's better to be on the safe side. Besides, in a few months I won't be able to do magic at all anyway so I better get started used to it." She said.

"Why?" Mr. Bellows asked her.

"So it'll be easier that way. I could use the practice." She told him.

"No, I mean why won't you be able to do magic in a few months?" he asked her.

"Oh that, well that's one of the unfortunate side effects that happens when a genie is pregnant. It protects the baby that way so it won't inhale the magic gas inside her blood." She explained.

"Ah." He replied.

"Anyway, I think I'll go ahead and go for a walk." She told them.

"Alright Jeannie, just make sure that you're back here in about half an hour so we can all head down towards the lake together and go swimming." Mrs. Bellows told her before Jeannie turned around and started walking away and then patted her leg to call her puppy to go with her while the Bellows finished pitching their tents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A New Friend

 _Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm sorry I didn't write anymore yesterday. I planned to but I was having a bit of a bad day and then after I finally posted my Harry Potter (Snape) story it was getting too late. If you really like IDOJ, you might like Harry Potter since they're both about magic. I would love for you to read my other stories as well, but that's completely up to you. Oh yeah, and I'm a Christian so quite a bit of those themes pop up in those stories (it explains everything on my profile) and it might pop up sooner or later in here too just so you know._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter because this is where things really start getting interesting._

Jeannie and Spot continued walking down the dirt road together when all of a sudden they ran into another young woman with bright red hair, light brown eyes, and freckles all over her face. "Oh hullo there." She began as she stopped in front of them and smiled at her.

"Hello. Are you camping here as well?" Jeannie asked as she smiled back at her as the other lady nodded.

"Yes, I'm camping here with some of my friends." She told her.

"So am I." Jeannie told her. "I'm Jeannie Nelson." She said.

"Nice to meet you Jeannie, I'm Stacey Winslow." The other woman said before she glanced down at Spot and smiled warmly at him. "I like your puppy dog, he's really cute. What's his name?" she wondered.

"Thank you, and his name is Spot." Jeannie told her as Stacey laughed. "Don't you like it?" she questioned with uncertainty.

"Of course I do. I think that it really suits him." She told her. "Do you want to go for a trail ride with me?" Stacey asked her before Jeannie shook her head nervously.

"No. I don't think so." She told her.

"Why? Don't you like horses?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, I think they're beautiful when I don't have to ride them. When I was a little girl my father bought me a pony but every time I went near it he tried to nip me and kick me." She explained as Stacey laughed again. "I am sorry but I don't think that it is very funny." Jeannie told her.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Jeannie. I'm not laughing at you it's just that just because there's one bad egg inside a carton doesn't mean they're all like that. I used to ride all the time when I still lived in England." She said before they continued walking on their way with Spot trotting alongside of them glancing up at Jeannie and wagging his stubby little tail to and fro.

"Oh, you used to live in England?" Jeannie asked her eagerly.

"Yes, that's why I have a British accent." Stacey told her while she smiled brightly at her new friend. What about you Jeannie, have you always lived in America?" she wondered.

"Well, no. I was born in Babylon." Jeannie told her before she bit her lip nervously.

"Babylon? I thought that place was abandoned hundreds of years ago." Stacey said before she led Jeannie over to the stables and a three other young ladies were standing there waiting for them. "Jeannie, these is Kathy, Irene, and Natalie." She told her. "Guys, this is my new friend Jeannie and her dog Spot." She told them.

"Well it's certainly nice meeting you Jeannie." Kathy (who had brighter red hair than Stacey had) said.

"Jeannie's a little apprehensive about the horses so I figured that I would bring her to slowly introduce them to her." Stacey explained.

"Don't worry Jeannie, you're going to love it. One of the mares just had a baby and he's absolutely gorgeous." Natalie (who had dark black hair, green shamrock eyes, and cream colored skin) said.

"Yeah, he's very cute." The other blonde haired woman (Irene) said. "But so is your puppy. Can I pet him?" she wondered.

"Oh yes, he is very friendly." Jeannie said while she smiled and nodded at her. "He loves to be pet and held." She told her while Irene bent down and offered her hand for him to sniff. Spot wagged his tail while he started to sniff it and then gave it a lick before she ran her hand down his back and a crossed his fur. Spot leapt up on top of his hind legs and placed one of his front paws up on top of her knee.

Meanwhile the Bellows had just finished pitching their tents. "I wonder where Jeannie is. We told her to be back in half an hour so we could go swimming." Mrs. Bellows said.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine, she's around here somewhere." Her husband began. "I'm sure she'll meet us at the lake whenever she's ready." He told her. "All she's got to do is blink her eyes and she'll be there. And I mean that literally." He assured her with a nod and a grin before he turned around and unzipped his tent and then zipped it back up behind him as he went inside.

 _…_

"Jeannie, say hello to Annie." Stacey began as they peered in at a beautiful red horse standing all alone inside the stall by herself. "She's a chestnut and she's the one who just had a foal. She got her name due to the fact that she has red coloring." She explained.

"She does look beautiful." Jeannie began. "And Annie have something in common. Or rather we're going to in about nine months." She said.

"Really? I didn't know that you were pregnant." Stacey told her.

"That's because I just told you. I didn't even know until about a month ago. My husband Anthony and my best friend in the whole entire world Roger Healey were so excited for me." She said with dreamy little sigh.

"Well congratulations Jeannie, when are you due?" Stacey asked her.

"Sometime in the middle of April which is the same month that I was born in." she replied.

"And do you have a name picked out yet?" Stacey wondered.

"Well if it's a boy he's going to be named Anthony after his father, but I'm not really sure what the name is going to be if it's a girl. There are a lot of beautiful girl names that Anthony and I both like." Jeannie explained.

"I would sure like to meet him. Did he come with you?" Stacey inquired but Jeannie just sadly shook her head.

"No. He and my friend Roger Healey went out on a mission for NASA. They're both astronauts and they won't be back for several months. We write each other letters and talk on the telephone but I probably won't get to see them until a couple of months before the baby is born." She told her.

"Well I still think that that is really exciting news Jeannie and I'm really happy for you." Stacey said before she reached out her hand towards Annie's face. The mare gave a snort and shook her head while Stacey gently started to stroke it. "Go ahead, you can pet her if you want to. She's not going to hurt you, she's really sweet I'll help you."

She told her before she took ahold of Jeannie's hand and reached it up into the air towards the horse's nose. Jeannie smiled while her hand gently leaned up against it. She let out a gasp of astonishment and bewilderment while Stacey let go of her hand and she started petting it for the first time on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Campfire Fun

 _Thanks again! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! I hope you do check out my Harry Snape stories and here's the next chapter. By the way, check out my profile and there's a new poll about whether you think Jeannie's baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I was outside most of the day today and that's why it's just getting posted now._

 _Ps. Stacey is going to turn out to be a pretty big character in this series._

A little while later Jeannie, Stacey, and Spot met the Bellows down at the lake. Both of the ladies were already in their bathing suits. Stacey was wearing a red one and Jeannie was wearing the one that she had been wearing in Hawaii. That's when all of a sudden Doctor Bellows climbed out of the water (he was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks) and walked over to grab his towel off the back of his chair and started drying himself off with it before he glanced up and realized that Jeannie was standing there in front of him.

"Oh there you are Jeannie. I was wondering when you would show up." He said.

"I'm sorry Doctor Bellows, I was busy making a new friend." She told him.

"Hullo nice to meet you, I'm Stacey Winslow." Stacey said before she stuck out her hand and shook his.

"Pleasure meeting you Stacey. I'm Doctor Alfred Bellows even though I'm retired now and I'm not a practicing doctor anymore but a lot of the time Jeannie seems to forget that." He told her.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you too Doctor Bellows." She said as Jeannie glanced over at her before looking back over at him.

"Stacey was busy introducing me to some of the horses." She told him.

"Really, I thought that you didn't want anything to do with the horses Jeannie." He said.

"I didn't at first but that's when Stacey introduced me to Annie. And she was so sweet that I thought that it was rather silly of me not to give them a chance just because a pony was mean to me when I was seven years old." She told him.

"I didn't know that. But I'm glad that you finally faced your fear. After all, the old saying goes that there is nothing to fear but fear itself. Now maybe you and Stacey can go riding with us tomorrow after all." He told her with a bright and shining grin.

"Well gee, I don't know about that. I mean I still like looking at them and petting them, but I've never actually sat on a horse before let alone ride one." Jeannie told him anxiously.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Stacey told her.

"That's right Jeannie, I know that you can do it. Besides, I'm sure that Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey would be very proud of you if you tried. We'll be right there with you and you can go as slow you want to. We'll find you a nice and easy horse." He told her.

"Well,.. alright. Can I ride Annie?" she inquired.

"Sure. She's a very easy horse to ride." Stacey replied.

"Alright, I can't make any promises but I will try." She agreed with a nod of her head.

"Good, but for right now the water looks great and I don't know about you but I'm going swimming!" Stacey exclaimed excitedly before she kicked off her sandals and hurried towards the water. Spot barked and sprinted after her wagging his tail before he leapt up into the air and landed inside the water and started doggie paddling a crossed the water.

"Well, it sure looks like somebody is enjoying himself." Jeannie said while she smiled warmly down at him before she started walking towards the water herself and climbed in.

 _…._

Doctor Bellows removed the box of matches out of his pocket and struck one of the matches against the cardboard before he threw it on top of the logs. Jeannie and Amanda grabbed a chair and unfolded it before they sat down on top of it. "It sure is a beautiful night, but it's a little bit chillier than I thought it would be. I really could use my sweater." Mrs. Bellows said while she folded her arms and rubbed her hands on top of them while she shivered. Jeannie bobbed her head and blinked Mrs. Bellows fuzzy pink sweater on top of her lap.

"Thank you Jeannie, but it wouldn't have been too much trouble to go inside my tent and get it myself." She told her while her husband sat down on the other side of her.

"Yeah, nothing beats camping out under the stars. Would anybody else like to roast marshmallows?" he wondered while he picked up the bag of marshmallows that sat by his feet and offered them to them.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a camping trip now if we didn't would it?" Mrs. Bellows said while she grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag. "Do you want one Jeannie?" she asked her as she turned over to look at her and offered it to her.

"Oh yes I'd love to. Thank you Mrs. Bellows." She said as she picked one up and then all three of them grabbed sticks off the ground and placed their marshmallow on the end of it and then hung it over the crackling fire to cook.

"Be sure you don't catch yours on fire Alfred." His wife told him.

"Oh come on now Amanda, you know that I wouldn't do that." He said but before he knew it flames were erupting off of his marshmallow. Jeannie lowered her head and grinned while Doctor Bellows' eyes grew wide with pure astonishment and horror before he frantically started blowing it out. "Well, at least we know that it's cooked." He said before both Jeannie and Amanda busted out laughing. Doctor Bellows grinned before he joined in with the laughter before they started preparing their Smores.

After they were finished eating Jeannie yawned. "Are you getting tired Jeannie?" Mrs. Bellows asked her but she just simply shook her head.

"No, not yet." She told her.

"Oh really Amanda, we can't go to bed yet. Not without some good old fashioned campfire songs." Doctor Bellows said. "Now all I need is my ukulele. Jeannie, would you mind?" he asked her.

"Oh certainly." She told him before she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes and made the instrument appear inside his hand.

"Thank you Jeannie." He told her before he started strumming on it and then started singing. "Oh I love the mountains, I love the rolling hills, I love the flowers, I love the daffodils. I love the fireside when the lights are low, boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da, boom-dee-a-da boom." He sang.

"Uh Doctor Bellows, I like that song very much but can I ask you a huge favor?" Jeannie wondered.

"Sure anything for you Jeannie, what is it?" he questioned her.

"Well whenever Roger Healey sings to me he sings Stand By Me. That's my favorite song and I love it when he sings that to me." She told him.

"Sure, as long as you help me out." He told her before they started to sing the song together. Doctor Bellows would sing a verse and then Jeannie would and then they both would join in at the chorus. After the song was over they sang a few more songs before all three of them started to yawn. "Well, it's getting late so I figure that we ought to get to bed since we have a very big day ahead of us." Doctor Bellows said.

"Very well." Jeannie said before she folded her arms and bobbed her head blinking herself into her nightgown and said goodnight to them both before she headed towards her tent inside her fuzzy pink slippers and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A Fear Conquered

Doctor Bellows unzipped Jeannie's tent and stuck his head inside of it. "Jeannie, it's time to wake up." He whispered softly.

"Please Master, let me sleep just five more minutes." She replied groggily while barely being able to open up her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeannie, but we have to have an early start if you want to go fishing with me. That's when the fish are biting the most. Besides, we still have to collect our worms." He told her as she gave out a rather large yawn and a stretch before she finally opened her eyes.

"Very well temporary master." She told him as he simply just beamed at her since that was the first time that she had ever called him that.

"I'll start making the fire for breakfast and give you a few more minutes to wake up." He told her before he pulled his head out of her tent and zipped it back up again. A few minutes later Jeannie got up and walked towards the outhouse so that she could use the bathroom. After she got back (and finished rubbing sanitizer on her hands) she sat down next to Mrs. Bellows and waited until Doctor Bellows had finished cooking the pancakes before she ate her breakfast.

After everyone had finished eating Jeannie popped herself into another adorable outfit. She wore a yellow shirt with a matching ribbon tied inside her braided hair, jeans, and a pair of black hiking boots. "How does this look?" she wondered.

"You look marvelous Jeannie. But we better hurry up and get started on our hike before it rains." Doctor Bellows told her before Mrs. Bellows rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head at him.

"Oh come on Alfred she's a genie. If it does rain she can stop it." She told him.

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot. You know I remember that one time that she made it snow on Colonel Nelson's house. However since I didn't know about her powers at the time I blamed him for it." He told her while Jeannie swung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Well come on Spot, let's go." She said as Spot stopped eating his bowl of kibble and glanced up at her and wagged his tail before he started walking along beside them.

 _…._

Jeannie, Spot and the Bellows continued their hike through the woods when suddenly Spot stopped and started to growl. "What's the matter puppy?" she asked him anxiously. "That's funny, he's usually such a friendly little dog and I have never heard him growl before." She said before she glanced behind her and saw the looks on both of the Bellows' faces. They were both frozen and petrified. It wasn't until Jeannie turned her head back around that she had found out the reason why. She gave a sudden gasp of horror and astonishment as she saw a long slithering snake in front of them.

The snake shook its tail while throwing its head back and opening up his mouth wide and hissed at them. "Jeannie do something." Mrs. Bellows whispered but Jeannie was just as frozen as they were. "Jeannie! Do something quick! Now!" she yelled turning over to look at her but it was already too late. The snake lunged out at Spot and bit him sinking his teeth inside his flesh. Jeannie shrieked as the puppy gave a whimper before Mrs. Bellows picked a stone off the ground and threw it at the reptile.

The snake threw its head back again and let out one last angry hiss before it slithered away. Meanwhile Spot collapsed onto the ground and continued to whine. Jeannie suddenly felt tears coming into her eyes. He was dying. First she had lost Djinn-Djinn, and now she was going to lose him too and it was all her fault. "Oh my God! Is he going to be alright!?" she exclaimed.

"He should be. I've just got to wrap up his wound." Doctor Bellows said.

"Oh Spot I am so sorry please forgive me." Jeannie sobbed while she shook her head in disbelief as tears continued rolling down her cheeks. "I was just so frightened and my powers froze." She explained while Doctor Bellows removed his backpack and unzipped it digging inside his First Aid kit and grabbing ahold of the bandages.

"It's alright Jeannie, I'll carry him back to camp and stay with him just to make sure that he'll be alright. But I don't see any reason that he won't be so I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Alfred will take good care of him I promise." Mrs. Bellows told her but Jeannie sniffed and quickly shook her head.

"No. He's my dog and I want to be the one that will stay with him." She said.

"Well Jeannie are you sure? I know that you were really looking forward to learning how to fish." Mrs. Bellows said as Jeannie nodded while Doctor Bellows finished bandaging her puppy up.

"Yes I'm sure. Anthony can teach me how to fish some other time." She told her before Doctor Bellows picked Spot up and hoisted him inside his arms before handing him over to Jeannie.

"There he is all good as new." He told her with a grin.

"Are you sure that you won't change your mind Jeannie?" Mrs. Bellows inquired before Jeannie nodded again.

"Yes, I am sure." She told her.

"Well very well then, we'll see you back at camp." Mrs. Bellows said before Jeannie bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared.

 _…._

Stacey started walking towards Jeannie's camp. Jeannie continued holding Spot up on her lap while she gently stroked his fur before she glanced up at her new friend. "Hullo Jeannie." Stacey began smiling sadly at her. "I just ran into the Bellows down at the lake. They told me what happened. How's Spot doing?" she wondered.

"I think he is doing better." Jeannie replied before Stacey sat down on the other side of her and reached her hand over to stroke his fur.

"Well that's good news. You certainly are lucky to have such a great dog. There's no doubt in my mind that he was looking out for you and protecting you." She told her. "I hope that you will still be able to go horseback riding with us. After all, you did promise that you would try." She reminded her as Jeannie bit her lip.

"Uh oh, I forgot." She admitted.

"It's alright Jeannie. It's like Doctor Bellows said, there's nothing to fear but fear itself." Stacey told her before Jeannie sat her puppy back down on the ground.

"Well,.. alright. As long as you are sure." She said before both of the ladies stood up and turned around before they started walking away together.

"Of course I'm sure. You're going to love it Jeannie." Stacey assured her with a reassuring grin.

 _…._

As soon as Annie was all tacked up and ready to go she shook her head and snorted at Jeannie who just simply stared at her with uncertainty. "I changed my mind, I don't think I want to do this." She said nervously.

"Don't worry Jeannie you're going to be fine." Doctor Bellows told her. "I know for a fact that if Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey were here they would want you to try it and conquer your fear." He said before Jeannie took a deep breath.

"Well,.. alright. I'll try." She began before she turned to look over at the woman who was holding onto the horse's rope. "You're sure that you've got her then." She said as the other woman smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes don't worry, she's not going anywhere." She told her as Jeannie hopped up into the air and placed one of her feet inside the stirrup before swinging her other leg over the saddle and sticking her other foot down inside the other stirrup.

"I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'm really up here!" she cried as the horse snorted and shook her head again while her body trembled trying to shake off the flies. She stomped one of her hooves and swished her tail swatting at them.

"That's right Jeannie, you look marvelous." Doctor Bellows told her.

"That's right Jeannie, you look like a real cowgirl." Mrs. Bellows told her while they both smiled brightly at her.

"Speaking of which, here." Stacey began before she handed Jeannie a white cowboy hat and put a brown one on top of her while Jeannie put on her own and smiled back at them before the woman holding onto the rope led Annie away.

 _…_

Even though Jeannie had had a wonderful time on her camping trip. She couldn't wait until she would be able to get back home and call Tony and Roger and tell them all about it. A bright and excited look on her face appeared while she held the phone up to her ear before she glanced back at both of the Bellows. "It's ringing!" she whispered excitedly before Tony finally picked up and answered her.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello Master this is Jeannie!" she exclaimed immediately recognizing the voice on the other line.

"Well hello there Jeannie! Roger and I were just talking about you. We figured that you would be calling us soon. So how was your camping trip?" he wondered.

"Oh it was brilliant Master! We roasted marshmallows and sang songs and told scary stories around the campfire. And we even went canoeing and hiking in the woods. I'm afraid that Spot got bit by a snake though." She explained.

"Really? Is he alright?" Tony wondered.

"Oh yes Master he's fine. Doctor Bellows fixed him right up. By the way, I even went horseback riding." She told him.

"You did!? Wow Jeannie I'm really proud of you for conquering your fear. Say, do you want to say hello to Roger?" he wondered. "You can tell him your wonderful news too." He told her.

"Actually no Master, I've got a better idea." She replied before she glanced over her shoulder at the television set and blinked her eyes. A few moments later Tony and Roger appeared on the screen. Jeannie put down the phone and hurried and skipped over to it with an excited squeal and giggle.

"Why, that's incredible!" Doctor Bellows cried widening his eyes with pure astonishment, shock, and bewilderment as he and his wife walked over to join her.

"Hello Roger Healey!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello there Jeannie. Tony just told me that you rode a horse for the first time." He said as Jeannie nodded.

"Mhm!" she cried.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm very proud of you for being able to face your fears like that. I miss you." He told her.

"Oh I miss you too!" she cried.

"Yeah, you don't know how badly I wish that I could come through this television set and hold you in my arms again." Tony said.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Jeannie said before she blinked her eyes again and disappeared. She reappeared on the screen beside Tony while Roger smiled warmly at her. Then she grabbed ahold of Tony's face and started kissing him passionately while Roger grew an uncomfortable look on his face. Then as Jeannie remembered that the Bellows were still watching her she blinked her eyes and turned off the television set.


End file.
